The present invention is directed to linkages for controlling switches and more particularly to a linkage for use as a double throw switch for controlling two switches mounted in the same enclosure so that only one switch can be on at any given time.
Switching apparatus generally referred to as a double throw switch is commonly used to alternatively connect one of two load devices to a source of electric power or to connect a single load device alternatively to one of two separate sources of electric power. For example, two lines coming into a switch tied to one load coming out of the switch as in a system that has an emergency power generator to switch from normal power source to the emergency generator. Another example is one line coming into a switch tied to two loads coming out of the switch as in a system that has a backup pump that needs to operate when the main pump is off line. The two switch mechanisms are tied together with a linkage. The linkage allows only one switch to be turned on at a time. Prior linkages typically are assembled using multiple slots in a plate which is secured to a framework by multiple fasteners or rivets which slide in the plurality of slots.
There is a need for a double throw switch linkage that requires fewer parts for assembly thereby reducing costs and complexity.